Randomness whilst i was listening to music
by xjamiexcupcakex
Summary: DONT READ THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!


dont steal, thsi is work of jamie sandstrom

It was dark; the bewitching hour, it all triggered when I was sauntering down a backstreet dazed when three outsiders neared me

I was clueless on who they were came back from a dance hall and a banqwid food still filled my nostrils then I came back from my day dream it felted as if time slowed and stopped for all eternity they pinned me form the wall and proceeded to destroy me before I realized it I awoke and I was in a different world they were lurid blue--------------

-----the summer air flowers all around me I was perfectly content , with piano piece ringing in my ear , bouncing off the walls what a wonderful way to end the week. Though he was not with me I still felt his presence it was a sad feeling lingering there so sad I can't believe it's been year, he would have liked to see this... the butterflies and bird fly around me joyously---------

---------smoke and smells of cigarettes are all my senses could detect but somehow I knew he was there I could feel it in my blood this was the womb of hell..I could senses the feeling my stomach curdling nothing but sick moans and organ music could be heard his voice growled something I could not tell what he said it was inarguable but sadness lingered in his voice -------

----------- they were surrounding me "so do you wanna be one of us?" I pondered my decision do I really or who were they who am I or how will I be after this "yes" I finally answered a light from heavens shown but I knew they were far from good little voices echoed and mooched me" follow" is they said so I followed them they were dead like the place they took me was nervously calming----

-- the ball, the ball, what a joices day for all and to all I shall always remember this day the women oh the women how they're curled hair glinted in the sun with flowers and such I loved Catherine with all my heart the orchestra was bellowing out happy chords----------handcuffed like beast, I guess we were almost the same though I would hate to compare myself to him and he would hate me if he know fighting striving to win he hates to admit but he's just like me a image in the mirror red spiraling form are prison glistening silver roses in the moon light a desert drifting away.-----

----music boxes playing it sounded so familiar the middle of the road and a car ran her over right the lady said it was my twin but in fact I believe it was me rats run along the walls of peeling wallpaper or what should I do sadness fills my eyes but I listen to the song hope fills me once again I think of bears dancing and wedding bells with horse and then the doors open and I see him smiling-------

------the forbidden love I feel him through are bound of blood and love I feel his lips against eh back of my neck oh how I miss him but it's not him I miss it's his smell and his scent but he misses me no more for me but my favors I give him and he loves me not I can tell you that you don't need a flower is this love, why certainly not but then what is I'm not sure I'm miss him though I feel him not teeth sinking in my skin like fangs bruises over bruises I think it's over but its not---

-----------walking past the church on midnight running Aarons for my mom like a good little boy a homeless man plays a guitar singing unknown songs I walk briskly down the alleyway something doesn't seem right its hanging in the air like a thick curtain I can't breathe, I run home and fling open the door, I was right--------

----------dolls and manikin's to be manipulated at will but whom shall manipulate me? Ah but no one I'm in my own world of dolls and toys no trouble with that no harsh laughter I think I am the puppet master but reality is I'm just another pawn in life's chess game---------

-----this is already written played out at least a thousand times all laid out down to the minute she can't leave an nether can higher forces have trapped us and warped us I cants stand it harps are play and sharpness stings my eyes and I can't cry she does it for me------

-----roses buds and tree flowers sway in the wind and snakes are in the trees as I picnic in the park sitting on the ground waiting and waiting but to no avail I don't think he will show but then again he never shows he's never their but it must be hard since he's dead..Very hard. -----

------it is not the same anymore it hasn't been since he went away that one time but I still feel love and it blinds me that I forget sometimes but violins remind me again and I punish myself for forgetting and for remembering I don't know what to do to ask or forget forgive but he carries on as if it's not their and maybe it isn't but it seems like it is so I should do as him---

-------bats fluttered as swords clanked downstairs in the torture tower and bells were chimed when another has fallen the towers there were towers for everything and every time and space the clock ticked away---

----------closer the feeling was rising closer closer I can't stop now my hand type fast they going away it I don't know what it's coming I can't stop I'm running words are fluttering everywhere but I don't slow and it stops..-------

-----firecrackers can be heard on the distance but I don't care nothing in the world could make me care as I once cared so for him...are love was unforgettable able now they stop cheering my curse has taken affect and now the trees beat at my window lashing as low buzzes form the wind can be hear throughout the night oh woes is house have not loved as I have and now I shall rest…-----

---------------


End file.
